Chuck vs the Broken Heart
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: Sarah is faced with the termination order of one Charles Irving Bartowski.


Meh, I don't know how to write angst/drama :D

Ah well, idea refused to leave me alone so I sat up like a freak at 2am writing this.

This isn't what I think will happen, it's just a silly idea for a fic, with bits of the trailer and spoilers we know stuck on.

This excerpt takes place after Agent Forrest's appearance, she was put into the team to watch Chuck and Sarah on a mission, but unbeknown to them. This starts straight after their mission debriefing and the departure of Forrest.

Disclaimer: _Sleeeeep, I need sleeeeeeeeeeeep!_ And Chuck. And Bryce. And Cole. And Devon. So I can line them up and be content the rest of my life.

* * *

Chuck vs the Broken Heart.

--

_Sarah wouldn't dare miss..._

---

"_**Agent Walker," Beckman watched her critically, "I'd like to speak to you alone."**_

_**Sarah watches Chuck glance at her from the edge of her vision before Casey shoved him out the door. **_

_**For a moment, Beckman simply stares at her as if she knew something that Sarah didn't. Calmly lacing her fingers together, the General rests her chin on her hands. **_

_**Firmly holding her neutral expression in place, Sarah tries to ignore the squirming of her stomach.**_

_**She'd forgotten how intimidating the General could be.**_

_**Sarah pressed her lips together, her facial muscles tightening as the seconds ticked past. **_

_**Without a change in her face, Beckman starts speaking- her tone unyielding and unsympathetic. **_

"_**As Major Casey is aware," She says, both her eyes boring into Sarah's, "The Beta Intersect is nearing completion."**_

_**So Casey was harbouring something from her. She'd had her suspicions for a while. This just confirmed her instincts to stay vigilant around him. **_

_**Her attention snapped back to the General sharply in curiosity.**_

"_**It's been decided that you will be the one who will terminate Charles Bartowski."**_

_**Suddenly, Sarah found it very difficult to breathe.**_

---

---

Walking dazedly up the metal steps of the Castle, the sound of her footfalls eerily echo forlornly in the empty space.

It's no surprise to see Chuck sitting on the counter of the Orange Orange. His feet swinging childishly against the cupboards underneath, clearly waiting for her as the freezer door hisses shut behind her retreating form.

Just the sight of him makes her smile indulgently despite the raging emotions inside her at that moment.

She staggers back half a step when he looks at her-

_Her hands are in her vision, stained with warm blood, and kneeling over a crumpled body, she refuses to look at the face under the curly mop of luscious curls._

Blinking rapidly, Sarah tries to dispel the image that assaults her, and averting her gaze from the alarmed features of Chuck, she wills the moisture in her eyes to evaporate.

"Walker."

Casey stands up from a table in the corner of the shop.

Before he can say anything, Sarah cuts in, her voice steely hard- "General Beckman wants to speak to you now."

He wisely walks by without another word.

Left alone with her asset, Sarah can only pray to keep her composure intact until he leaves.

"Hey."

Her eyes flickering up, she leans her hip against the hard plastic edge of the Orange Orange embossed on the front of the serving table.

She finds it amusing that a thought of how ironic that a spy would work in a double O shop would choose to surface at this moment.

Chuck seems to perceive a troubled vibe coming from her, and he shifts closer; and stifling a hysterical half choke, half sob from her chest at the thought of the uproar there would be at food management if they ever saw such an unhygienic move.

Sarah turns, letting the side dig into her back as she crosses her arms across her chest to protect herself, feeling vulnerable.

Nudging her slightly with the side of his knee, Chuck peers around and down at her, now sitting by her shoulder as she stood next to him.

"Sarah?"

His hand contacting the back of her neck sends an instant chill down her spine, and she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand with the goosebumps that arise.

He'd been extra careful with her ever since he revealed his intention to not move in with her. Sarah supposes after a year and a bit of cover romance, she should be comfortable with touching skin to skin.

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly before taking a deep breath, knowing that Chuck could feel it just as she could feel his thumb rubbing circles on the side of her throat under her right ear.

Chuck feels apprehensive, but he doesn't ask any questions. It's a nice relief from his persistence so far, but Sarah appreciates the way he can read her well enough to know when she needed silence.

"Come here."

There's no one around, and Sarah could have drawn away a number of different ways, but she can't deny herself the comfort of his embrace as he pulls her gently between his legs and engulfs her with his tall torso, wrapping his arms securely around her back and shoulders.

His chest sinks as he sighs, and his kiss to the top of her head seemed to be done unconsciously.

The steady deep beat of his heart thumps under her ear, and turning her head into his warm Buy More dress shirt to hide her welling tears, sliding her arms around his waist tightly- she can't imagine ever stopping the soothing cadence that her own has fell into rhythm with.

---

---

She gets the call at twelve midnight, two long, painful days later.

Sarah almost laughs at the irony in the timing.

Rising in bed, she draws her knees to her chest, resting her forehead against her legs.

It almost seems surreal with the moonlight shining into her room.

Suddenly, it all hit her, the stark realness of this moment. Perhaps it felt different because her other kills had all been in foreign countries. But this was _home_. Everything felt awry at home. Overseas assignments had a dreamlike, movie scene quality to it. She couldn't be touched. She was invincible. She had somewhere to go back to, to reality after that.

It all changed if the bullet left it's chamber tonight.

This was here. Where her last comfort was, and once it was done, she couldn't ever hide or rest in Los Angeles again.

She can't say she didn't expect the conclusion to be like this. But she'd tried to look at the bright side like Chuck did, instead worrying about bunkers, and reallocation- not such a abrupt, and shock of an ending like a death.

Her training should have taught her to stay detached. She had felt too comfortable. Pretending that the order would never come, that her little world of romance with Chuck would remain intact just because- just because it was so much like a fairytale, how they fell in l- how they _cared_ for each other.

With a heavy heart, she slips into black ninja clothing, smooth cotton caressing her skin familiarly like she wished Chuck would do. Before she leaves, she opens her drawer to reveal a shining, grey, metallic weapon.

Her chest constricts as her fingers curl around the handle, and she bounces it lightly in her hand involuntarily testing the weight.

The biting iciness of the hard surface permeates into her hand, and it numbs, devoid of any sensation.

Her other hand reaches for the silencer. Sarah almost wishes she could leave it off so the noise of gun could proclaim to the world loudly that an amazing, beautiful man had just been taken without cause by their government.

Gleaming metal transfixes her, and she stares at it with a grave expression, the weight burdening her hand tonight instead of seeming an extension of her limb like it was supposed to.

She doesn't know what to do. Her actions are precise, measured; she's done this dozens of times before. But in these circumstances, she was in uncharted territory.

Before she holsters her weapon into the back of her waistband, she glances up. The mirror reflects her stormy eyes, and for a moment, she hears Chuck's joyful laugh and his wide grin in her mind.

Her features contract painfully when she realizes she's never going to see it again.

---

---

_Pull the trigger. _

_Pull the trigger. _

"Pull it, Walker." Casey finds himself muttering under his breath. Half terrified and half willing her to complete the action.

He's been watching ever since she let herself into the room quietly after traversing the security ridden courtyard without setting off any alarms.

For the first time in his long career, his respect for authority diminishes, and he silently curses his superiors.

The conflict is absent from her face, but he can see it in the forefront of her eyes along with the reflection of the oblivious sleeping Chuck.

Her weapon's cocked, aimed with straight arms at the mark. The bullet would pass easily through the comforter; the only evidence would be a little hole above the region where his heart would be. He would jerk. His heart would fail. Nobody would be none the wiser until they drew the blankets off him in the morning to find red dampness soaked into the mattress.

She wouldn't miss- she was a consummate professional. Sarah wouldn't dare to miss.

Casey winces when all of a sudden her hands tremble.

He watches, his attention is riveted on her as she readjusts the positioning of her grip. The knuckles of both hands are white with pressure.

Her expression hardens, he notes the change in her eyes. She takes a breath, and he can recognize the signs of her mustering her resolve- just as she had a split second before pulling the trigger on Mauser last Christmas.

Casey can tell she's studiously avoiding looking at Chuck's face buried into the pillow. Her stare is trained just to the left of his collarbone.

Her jaw clenches, and she shifts. He is watching intently, leaned towards the monitor in horrified anticipation just as her index finger tightens.

Chuck shifts.

By some holy miracle, in that exact split second, just as her mind was made up and the hammer was poised on the edge- Chuck shifts.

Chuck shifts- and Sarah tips onto the carpet, face in her hands.

Casey leans back, his nerves singing and on wire.

She lets out a stifled, but loud sob, and Chuck bolts upright in his bed.

His eyes search through the darkness carefully, finding Sarah's profile and scrambling out the bed toward her in worry.

The side of his foot bumps into a small cold item that shifts. He looks down and with utmost shock, he leaps back and trips over a chair.

He falls on the floor, but he scuttles backwards against a wall, eyes wide with fright, fixed on the unmoving form of Sarah Walker.

"_Sarah_." He breathes, looking frightened- Casey almost sees a child in his place with his defenselessness.

When Sarah looks up again, her cheeks are tear stained, and her eyes are watery.

"Please, Chuck-"

This time she goes to him, crawling on her hands and knees to his shadowed corner.

He curls up into a ball and shrinks from her.

Half of Casey can't bear to watch this pitiful display anymore, but his orders were to observe Agent Walker's response to her orders.

Casey was outraged at her proposal of this test, but ever the dutiful soldier, he made sure Chuck would be safe. His bets were all hinging on Sarah's collapse, or his own job would have been on the line for failing to protect the Intersect.

Beckman's sources were right. Her intuition was correct about the close bond between the two members of his team.

Sarah Walker would never have executed Chuck Bartowski.

And now- the rife and the uproar about this situation would start. The espionage world would be flooded with reports that a top agent had been compromised to extreme extents.

---

---

"You didn't shoot me."

His voice was soft, wondering, almost surprised.

Chuck turns his head slightly to glance at her, hair ruffling and an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"You might lose your job."

Her hand comes up to snake into his hair, curling around his neck.

The trees around them sway. This is the escape they've always wanted: surrounded by nature, just the two of them and privacy.

He just watches her as her sad eyes rove up to his, her expression tender- she gently moves his curls back from his forehead, thumb brushing his eyebrow and his cheekbone.

For once, Chuck doesn't have to guess what she's thinking. The longing is written all over her face, opposing forces of affection and conflict of her duty.

She doesn't say whether she'll come back just for him if the higher powers do decide to bench her after her probationary period or fly off to her new mission with Carina.

But he doesn't want to think that far ahead anyway.

The damage is done. Casey might not have reported them, but Agent Forrest, as calculating and cold as she was, had already reported to General Beckman the dynamics of their team after an operation together.

And Agent Forrest was the one who had recommended the test the night before for Sarah before leaving for her next assignment.

He might not know what words she's conveying through her gaze, but his heart understands the unspoken message to his question.

_I'm more afraid of losing you.  
_

* * *

I tried to keep Sarah in character, but it's exceedingly hard in fanfiction especially if you're writing her point of view. Anyway, I think this could've been better if I had dragged it out with random mission bits in the middle, in relation to the upcoming episode of Chuck firing guns, but as usual- :D I couldn't be bothered.

The field scene in the last part is from the promo. For the termination scene, I only mentioned Casey as the audience, but there could be Beckman as well. I don't know, didn't think that much. Oh, and is it the Beta Intersect? I'm not sure. Or was that the one that was destroyed?

So review!! Reviews are like... _flowers_... (from the 'speech' from my english-accented soccer coach: "You're all like _flowers_, in the beginning you're all underground, but now-" [*serious face* *imagine the coach off She's the Man, I swear they're brothers*] ...he gushes "-I can see you _flowering_ with the _raiiiin..._ and the_ suuunshiiiine_...")

Yeah... he's referring to the insane weather changes here, training in wind, rain and heavy sunshine in one and a half hours.

And since you love my little story, both of them, you want to **review**! Of course you do, why wouldn't you?


End file.
